darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Crock
Claire Crock also known as Huntress is a contractor turned vigilante, she violently hunts down and slaughters criminals. Background Personality Abilities *'Seduction': Claire has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Huntress. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. *'Above-average human conditioning': Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Claire has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age and size. **'Speed': Claire is shown to be able to run at above-average speed for someone her age in combat situations. **'Endurance': Claire appears able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. **'Agility': Claire has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. **'Strength': Claire's physical strength is above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. She has the strength of someone who engages in intensive exercise. *'Botany': Claire was a renowned scientist with a career in the City. She's always had a fascination with plants and they've been the major direction in her life even after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. **'Toxicology': Crock's specialization in Botany was Toxicology, at first she used her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. After her accident, she used her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. **'Toxic Immunity': Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. *'Marksmanship': Claire is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the shortbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size meters away. *'Ambidexterity': Claire is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. *'Expert Tracker: Claire is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. *'Skilled Acrobat': Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics. *'Expert Martial Artist': Artemis is a skilled martial artist. She is able to take out multiple attackers with relative ease. One of the first steps on her adventuring career was to learn and enhance her fighting style. She learned various disciplines of martial arts, enough to challenge even Chase. She prefers to use a specific kind of Kung Fu learned from Chase herself. She has revealed the fact that she has been trained in Sambo and Silat ever since her child hood. The list of her known martial arts are: *Sambo. *Silat. *Dragon-Style Kung-Fu. *Stick Fighting. *'Multilingual': Claire can speak fluently in English, Vietnamese, and French, and excels in Spanish at school. *'First aid': She has demonstrated some skills in emergency medicine when she tended to the dehydrated Dewei and provided a sling for Roy's broken arm. *'Firearms Expert': Over the years Huntress realized that firing and reloading bolts at armed individuals may not be the most effective even if they were the most non-lethal. She's adapted her arsenal over time to include various firearms. Contractor Power *'Plant Manipulation': She can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, even moss and (for practical reasons) fungus, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. Sje can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by her, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Making the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. She may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. She is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that can she can use to seduce. She can create, shape and manipulate leaves, including fronds, conifer needles, leaves of flowering plants, sheath leaves found in most grasses, etc. She can cause leaves to grow, move/attack, mutate leaves by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead leaves. She can understand the overall well-being and conditions of plants, as well as fully interpret their emotions and communicate with them. *'Obeisance''': Unknown. Weakness Trivia